Move On!
by EM Blash
Summary: AU/ Cinta (monyet) antara Bolt dan Sarada serta Inojin dan Himawari./ "Kalau kamu belum menemukan tempat yang baru untuk move on, kamu cukup move up aja dari dia."/ "Galau itu jenis cat apa?" "Galau itu sejenis sindrom takut mencintai, dicintai, atau sangat butuh dicintai oleh lawan jenisnya."/ "Iya, aku gila! Aku gila juga karena ka-"/ RnRnC :D


"Himawari-_chan_, kenapa _Oniichan_-mu begitu _annoying_...?" spontan Sarada membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Merasa frustasi, dia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada meja tersebut hingga tak ada tanda akan menampakan wajahnya lagi.

"Hmm ... _Neechan_, dia tidak begitu, kok! Dia hanya _BAKA-Oniichan_ saja."

Melirik sejenak pada objek yang menanggapi pertanyaannya (dengan kepala yang masih menempel erat dengan meja), Sarada justru merasa semakin frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

_fanfiction _ini dipersembahkan oleh **anomelish**™

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Move On! © yooniqueen

_**WARNING**_**:**

_**Fanfiction**_ bangkit dari _hiatus_.  
><strong>AU <strong>« _Author Universe_. Itu berarti _fanfiction_ ini tidak _canon_! **#plok**.  
><em><strong>OOC<strong>_ « _Out of Charakter_. Sungguh! Sebisa mungkin Elsh buat agar se-_IC _mungkin. Apalagi untuk Sarada yang jatuhnya (entah mengapa Elsh merasa) jadi seperti Sakura dan Bolt jadi seperti Naruto .  
><em><strong>Typo(s) and Miss Word <strong>_« Karena terlalu semangat untuk debut kembali di-FFn, jadi editnya skiming(?). Ayo! Bantu Elsh untuk menemukan _typo_ yang ada. Satu _typo_ satu kecupan basah **#eh**

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku _fix_, _MOVE ON_!"

"Kau kenapa...?" Bolt merilik Sarada, bingung.

Sedangkan yang dilirik, membalasnya dengan _deathglare_ yang cukup mematikan.

"Kamu tuh yang tidak peka!" _Brak_! kali ini (demi untuk mendramatisir) diiringi hantaman keras tangannya yang menggeplak meja.

Bolt terdiam sejenak, "Kalau itu maksudmu ... aku mengerti!" mencoba menebak apa yang ada dipikiran sahabatnya, "Menurutku, kamu sih nggak akan bisa!" lanjutnya asal tebak.

"Ka-kau! Apa maksudmu aku tidak—" perkataannya seketika dipotong oleh Bolt.

Bolt yakin sekali Sarada itu tipe gadis yang setia (entah siapa pun orangnya) "Ya, karena kamu belum menemukan tempat yang baru kan...? Ketika kamu belum mendapatkan tempat baru untuk _move on_. Aku sarankan kamu untuk _move up _dari dia! hahaha..." Bolt tertawa lepas tampa dosa, "Lelaki itu tak pantas membuatmu galau seperti ini." lanjutnya begitu saja. Tidak tau bahwa dialah 'lelaki' fokus utama pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya, kau benar! Lekali itu terlaku _baka_ untuk aku galaukan," ... dan Bolt pun mengangguk—mengiyakan. "Aku pastikan, aku akan _move up _**darimu**!"

Beberapa detik kemudian semuanya berubah seperti ketika negara api menyerang. Bolt dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikannya (ketika itu) hanya dapat melihat punggung Sarada yang semakin menjauh.

V96 # 60V

"Hima-_chan_, apa kau tau kalau Sarada-_Oneechanmu_ sedang galau...?" Bolt berusaha mengorek informasi dari adiknya. Gengsi juga kalau dia _to the poin_ bercerita bahwa dialah lelaki yang membuat anak keturunan Uchiha itu galau.

Sok _cool_, Bolt bersandar di daun pintu. Diam-diam mengincar isi keresek yang dibawa adiknya.

Himawari masih termengu—belum menanggapi—dia terlihat sedang mengingat sesuatu.

Merasa tak digubris. Hanya dengan satu kaki Bolt menghentikan langkah adiknya tepat di depan pintu. Satu sabetan saja, _ice cream_ yang baru dibeli Himawari sudah pindah tangan kepadanya.

Memang dasarnya Himawari kalem, dia hanya berjalan masuk melewati kakaknya ... tampa memerdulikan rampasan yang didapat kakaknya, "Benarkah? Terakhir Hima lihat, Sarada-_Neechan_ justru sedang tertawa bahagia dengan Inojin-_Niichan, _emm ... di Tamkot ya~" jawab adik manisnya ini.

"Hah? Kapan itu?"

"Lima menit yang lalu...,"

Seketika Bolt sudah hilang dari pandangan Himawari.

V96 # 60V

Pemuda berambut kuning ini terengah-engah, napasnya sudah setengah habis akibat lari maraton dari rumahnya ke Taman Kota Konoha.

Sepanjang hari, terik matahari tampa ampun menghujatnya. Bodohnya lagi, dia berlari di trotoar panas tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. _Poor_ Bolt!

Tak memerdulikan perih di telapak kakinya. Matanya terus mencari di seluruh penjuru taman. Nihil. Pikirannya kalut, mungkinkah...? Dia kembali berlari dengan alasan yang _absurb_.

Setelah mengelilingi hampir setengahnya, tibalah Dia di jalan setapak yang penuh pohon Sakura. Konon tempat ini memiliki aura _romans_ yang sangat tinggi! Di mana lagi kamu akan menemukan dua sejoli dengan wanita yang tertawa bahagia, kalau bukan di sini.

Yup! Benar saja, dia menemukan 'dua sejoli' yang dicarinya.

"Inojin! Sarada! Sedang apa kalian _berduaan_ di tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"_Etto_..." Sarada tidak yakin harus menjawab apa, eh tunggu! Lagipula dia merasa Bolt tidak perlu mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan. Akhirnya dia memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kau sendiri. Sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku...?" Bolt gelagapan, "Aku membeli _ice cream_, ini!" dia menunjukan _ice cream_ rampasan dari adiknya yang mulai meleleh.

"Membeli _ice cream_ ke tempat ini dengan tidak menggunakan alas kaki? Kau bercanda!" tanggapnya sarkastik.

"Itu urusanku!" Bolt yang sadar baru merasakan perih di telapak kakinya. "Lagipula, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sa-ra-da~" desaknya menggoda.

Sarada kembali terdiam. Suasana hening, layaknya di _film-film_, bunga Sakura tiba-tiba berguguran terhempas oleh angin. Momen seperti ini akan terus berlangsung kalau saja Inojin tidak memutuskan untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Bolt.

"Aku habis menyatakan cinta pada, Sarada!" gen ayahnya yang tampa ekspresi itu terbukti berguna sekarang. Dia tanpa beban menjawab pertanyaan Bolt.

Sarada menunduk penuh arti (mungkin dia malu), namun Bolt justru terlihat horror ketimbang menunjukan rasa penasarannya.

"Berarti ... kalian...?" Bolt menjeda kalimatnya, merasa tidak mampu mengutarakan kaliamat selanjutnya. "Sudah resmi?"

Sarada spontan mencubit lengan atas Inojin. Memberi isyarat untuk tidak memberi tahu Bolt.

"Dia menolakku!"

Tepat setelah perkataan tersebut meluncur, iris biru langit dan hitam kelam keduanya membulat sempurna menatap Inojin intens.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memberi ekspresi seperti biasanya seorang Inojin—wajah tanpa dosa dengan senyum yang _innocent_.

V96 # 60V

"Kau, tidak sedang galau, kan, Inojin?"

Bolt dan Inojin, keduanya duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang disediakan di Taman Kota Konoha. Mereka menunggu Sarada yang tiba-tiba pergi ke toilet sambil menutup muka (entah karena apa).

" Galau itu sejenis sindrom takut mencintai, dicintai, atau sangat butuh dicintai oleh lawan jenisnya, yah...?" Bolt terdiam tidak mampu menanggapi, "Jujur sampai sekarang—setelah aku membaca begitu banyak buku tentang galau—aku masih tidak mengerti," namun Inojin masih semangat meneruskan argumennya, "Jika yang kamu maksud pertanyaanmu adalah bagaimana perasaanku. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa." ... dan masih mampu menutupnya dengan begitu sempurna.

'_Itu berarti kau tidak menyukainya. Lalu untuk apa kau harus menembaknya?_' inginnya Bolt mengatakan hal tersebut tepat di telinganya. Namun yang dia lakukan kini hanya memberi puk-puk-an ringan tanda menyemangati.

"Bolt! Kau menusukku." ucapnya pelan.

"Heh?"

Rupanya _stick ice cream_ (satu-satunya yang tersisa setelah semuanya meleleh) yang dia rampas dari Himawari masih dia pegang dan belum dia buang.

"Maaf, aku sampai lupa memakan, Himawari," niatnya adalah untuk mengatakam 'memakan _ice cream_ pemberian Himawari' karena grogi dia panik dan salah ucap.

Sontak Inojin menepuk jidatnya pelan, "Aku juga! Ah ya, Himawari!"

"Apa? Kau juga mau memakan _imotouku_?"

"Bukan! Aku berjanji menggambarkan bunga matahari untuknya."

Inojin beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Bolt sendiri...

"Kutunggu kau bersama Sarada di rumahmu, Bolt!"

V96 # 60V

"Kanapa hanya kau? Inojin mana?" Sarada menuntut dengan intonasi yang cukup tinggi.

"Kau berharap dia duduk manis menunggumu dengan senyuman? Apa kau lupa baru saja menolaknya...?" sindiran yang tepat sasaran Bolt!

"Aku tidak—" Sarada memutuskan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. "Lalu kau? Untuk apa kau menungguku?"

Bolt menunjuk bagian bawahnya yang telanjang kaki.

"Itu bukan urusanku!" ucap Sarada acuh sambil berbalik meninggalkan pemuda _'brungsukan'_ itu sendirian. Bolt tak tinggal diam, dia menggait lengan atas Sarada sehingga langkahnya berhenti seketika.

"Aku pinjam..." setelah posisi mereka berhasil berhadapan dia melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Alas kakimu!"

Sarada mengenakan _weiges hill_ yang tidak begitu tinggi sih (hanya 5 cm). Tetap saja bila Bolt yang memakainya, itu cukup membuat om-om hidung belang memandangnya dengan cara yaang berbeda.

"Kau gila!"

"Iya, aku gila! Aku gila juga karena...,"

Bolt mempersiapkan _poppy ninjutsunya_.

"... telapak kakiku yang melepuh. Ini sakit, Sarada!"

Iris Sarada berputar 360 derajat di balik kaca matanya, "Jika kau pikir aku akan membuat telapak kakiku melepuh demi kamu, kau salah besar!"

"Bukan, punggungku ini masih kuat hanya untuk kau tumpangi." Bolt memberikan cengiran 100 _watt_-nya.

Sedangkan Sarada tetap tak habis pikir dengan apa yang telah diperbuat pemuda penuh kejutan di depannya.

V96 # 60V

Seperti dungaan mereka. Menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sekelilingnya mungkin tidak memperhatikan alas kaki yang Bolt pakai. Mereka sibuk memperhatikan gadis beruntung yang sedang digendong 'pemudanya' di siang bolong pada musim panas seperti ini.

"Kau malu, ya, Sarada?"

"Tidak," diam-diam Sarada tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona. _'Aku senang,'_ lanjutnya hanya berani dia utarakan di dalam hati. "Kenapa aku? Kau yang seharusnya malu, _Baka_!" timpalnya bersikap _tsundere_.

"Hehe aku sudah terbiasa, sih, jadi pusat perhatian. Kau beruntung, karena aku kau bia merasakan hal yang sama."

Diam-diam Bolt pun tersenyum dengan wajah merona.

Kalau sudah begini pantas saja mereka berdua mampu membuat iri pasangan lain di sekitarnya.

"Sarada, kau tidak jadi _move on_?"

Sarada hanya menggeleng tampa bersua. Tapi Bolt mengetahui jawabannya dengan jelas. Bukan karena kemistri yang mereka miliki. Hal sederhana seperti kepala Sarada menempel di pundak kanan Bolt, Dia merasakan getaran gelengan tersebut dengan geli.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana _Move up_ (_dariku_)?" tentu kata yang dalam kurung hanya mampu terucap dalam hati.

Kali ini Sarada memutuskan untuk berucap, "Aku tidak punya sayap, gas heliumku juga tidak cukup untuk membuat banyak balon."

Ketika itu keduanya hanya terdiam dengan senyum yang tak hilang-hilang.

V96 # 60V

"Mampirlah sebentar, Sarada."

"Tidak perlu, Bolt. _Okaasan_ bilang _Obaasan_ akan mengunjungi rumah," jawabnya jujur.

"Sayang sekali. Inojin bilang akan menunggu kita di rumahku."

"Loh? Inojin ada di rumahmu?"

Sontak Bolt menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

V96 # 60V

Inojin tidak hanya menunggu mereka sendirian. Kini dia terlihat sedang tertawa bahagia bersama Himawari. Kanvas, cat, dan beberapa cemilan menemani tawa canda mereka.

Sedangkan dua orang penonton lainnya menatap _sweatdrop_ pada apa yang mereka tonton, _'Ternyata dia mudah sekali untuk move on!'_ kompak keduanya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Owari**_

V96 # 60V

_Kyaaa____fanfic_ macam apa coba? Gapapa ah, yang jelas Elsh sudah nge-_warning_ dari diatas juga. Kalau sekarang kalian mau _cengo_ itu resiko kalian **#dibuang**

Sebenarnya Elsh pengen banget ngelanjutin fict yang multichap—terutama yang Gee. Tapi Elsh gak PD, Elsh mengira Elsh udah dilupain **#dor** Ada yang masih inget sama Elsh? **#krikkrik #pundung**

V96 # 60V

_**Omake**_

"Oh, Inojin... Kebetulan sekali,"

Kegundahan serta kegalauan hati Sarada menuntunya pada Inojin.

"Ada apa, Sarada? Kau terlihat ... em ... sakit?"

"Aku galau,"

"Galau itu sejenis cat, apa?"

"Bukan, galau itu sejenis sindrom takut mencintai, dicintai, atau sangat butuh saling mencintai." Sarada menghela napas panjang.

"Begitu... kau mau aku membantumu?"

Sarada mengngguk mantap.

"Menghilangkan segenap keglauanmu?"

Sarada mengangguk semakin mantap.

"Baiklah."

Sarada tersentak, "Kau bisa...?" tanyanya tidak yakin. Padahal sejak awal Sarada yang mencari Inojin.

"Tentu!"

"Caranya?"

"Aku hanya perlu mencintaimu."

Sarada tak habis pikir dengan apa yang Inojin katakan barusan. Satu hal yang perlu dia waspadai dari Inojin, "bahwa dia (mungkin tidak sadar) seorang _playboy_".

"Kalau perlu, sekarang aku akan menyatakan cinta padamu, bagaimana?" tawarnya.

"Hah?"

... dan ketika itu pemuda jabrik berambut kuning menginterupsi adegan selanjutnya.

V96 # 60V

Jangan Cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a. Tapi asal kalian tau yah~ Review kalian itu sagat Elsh harapkan **#dor** ^^V.

Ada yang tertarik dengan __fanfict__ Elsh? Merasa menjanggal gitu setelah baca __fanfict__ Elsh? Atau ada uneg-uneg yang bikin eneg kalau disimpan? Tunggu apalagi? Ayo dong sumbangkan pendapat kalian melalui _Review_. Silahkan _Review_.

Akhir kata:

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_REVIEW_

V96 # 60V

Singaraja, Minggu 30 November 2014/ 16.01

Edited. Minggu, 1 Desember 2014/ 06.10


End file.
